Nuestra navidad
by ReeevertW
Summary: Soul y Maka han sido compañeros por mucho tiempo, han pasado por muchas cosas y eso ha hecho que su unión sea más fuerte. Es por eso que no es de extrañar que crearan sus propias tradiciones, porque sufrir en navidad es mejor si lo haces con alguien a quien amas. Reto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers.
1. Fiebre navideña

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el r** **eto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Día 1: Fiebre navideña**

Soul se despertó gracias a la música que se dejaba oír por todo el departamento, se demoró solo cinco segundos en darse cuenta que escuchar esa música nunca era buena señal.

Se levantó lo más rápido que puso, solo para acercarse al calendario que decoraba una pared. En letras grandes se podía ver el mes en el que se encontraban: Diciembre ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese mes? Lo último que recordaba era estar en Octubre, celebrando Halloween junto a sus amigos, no podían estar a finales de año.

Con sigilo salió de la habitación, esperaba no encontrarse con su técnico. Si tenía suerte podría escaparse a Shibusen y luego irse a un hotel, era el plan de siempre, el de todos los años.

—Soul— Y como todos los años su plan fallaba. Maka se encontraba a unos metros de él, colocando el último plato del desayuno en la mesa. Se podía dar cuenta que se había despertado especialmente temprano al notar los listones rojos que decoraban sus coletas, sin poder desistir de la invitación silenciosa de su compañera, se acercó sin decir nada. —Hoy preparé algo especial, ya sabes, por las fiestas.— La sonrisa que la chica le regalo hizo que se sintiera terrible por los planes que tenía, no podía dejarla sola en esas fechas, nunca lo haría.

Con un suspiro de rendición, se armo de toda la paciencia posible para tener que aguantar los villancicos por la mañana en lo que restaba del mes y a su compañera con su maldita obsesión con la navidad. Fiebre navideña, le explicaría ella, como cada año mientras terminaban de decorar el árbol.


	2. Decoración en la ciudad

**Día 2: Decoración en la ciudad**

Ambos se encontraban con sus ropas de invierno, una bufanda cubriendo la mitad inferior de sus rostros, abrigos que no podían ser muy cómodos, pero les daban el calor necesario y sus manos enguantadas.

Maka apretó más fuerte el agarre de sus manos mientras caminaban al centro de la ciudad. A Soul no podía importarle menos ir a ver como era prendido el gigantesco árbol por primera vez en el año, pero era su primera navidad como novios y le había prometido que sería especial, solo por eso se estaban congelando a esas horas de la noche.

—Va a ser muy emocionante, Liz dijo que este año Kid tenía una sorpresa preparada.— Una sorpresa, claro, debería recordar aclararle a su amigo que las sorpresas eran bienvenidas siempre y cuando no lo obligarán a salir de su departamento cuando el termostato estuviera cerca del cero.

—Espero que la sorpresa sea calefacción para todas las pobres almas que decidieron acompañarlo en la decoración del árbol.— Evitó maldecir, pues no quería arruinar su momento con la de ojos jade.

La chica se detuvo, haciendo que el albino también se detuviera. Tiró de su mano para hacerlo retroceder unos pasos, haciendo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más y llevando sus manos a la cara de su novio. Debía admitir que se veía muy lindo con los colores de las luces de las casas cercanas reflejándose en su rostro, sin avisar el dio un casto beso en la comisura de sus labios, solo una caricia que se fue tan rápido como llego.

—Gracias por acompañarme— Soul iba a preguntar por el beso, aún no era muy común en ellos tener muestras de cariño fuera del departamento. Maka, intuyendo la pregunta en los ojos de su compañero contestó. —Las luces hacían que te vieras muy lindo, perdón si te molesto.— Sin poder evitarlo, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Sin decir nada él se acerco a besarla de nuevo. —Tu también te ves linda rodeada de luces.— Fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a caminar, mientras más rápido llegarán al centro más rápido podrían volver.

Y ambos agradecieron que la mayoría de las casas en Death City estuvieran decoradas con luces de diferentes colores, pues ver al otro rodeado de éstas era algo que nunca se retiraría de su memoria, haciendo su trayecto un poco más llevadero.


	3. Christmas song s

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el r** **eto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Día 3:** **Christmas song´s**

Cuando Maka entró al departamento se encontró con la completa oscuridad. Intentó encender la luz de la sala, pero una mano se lo impidió, tampoco pudo gritar, pues le habían cubierto la boca.

—Haz silencio, nos pueden oír y sabrán que estamos aquí.— Fue liberada del agarre en su boca, había reconocido la voz de Soul, lo que hizo que estuviera un poco más tranquila.

—Tienes tres segundos para explicar que esta sucediendo.— Susurró igual que su compañero.

Con cuidado, el arma hizo que su técnico se sentara en el piso, a una distancia prudente de la puerta. Se sentó frente a ella y se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay unos locos golpeando las puertas y cantando villancicos cuando caes en su trampa. Por favor dime que no te vieron subir.— Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir el aliento de su amigo golpear su rostro, solo fue capaz de asentir, temiendo romper la atmósfera si hablaba.

Se quedaron así unos momentos, juntos, esperando a que alguien golpeara su puerta y pudieran ocultarse de esa gente loca según Soul. A ella le gustaban los villancicos, pero no haría que el albino sufriera solo por escuchar las repetidas canciones de navidad. En un momento, él sacó un reproductor de música portátil, prestando un audífono para que ambos escucharan una canción de jazz mientras esperaban.

Esa canción se convirtió en veinte minutos de jazz, ninguno quería perder una sola nota de la música que escuchaban. Ella aprovechó para acercarse un poco más, posando una de sus manos sobre las de él. No se miraban, solo estaban hombro contra hombro mientras las últimas notas sonaban y la puerta era golpeada.


	4. Decoración del hogar

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el r** **eto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Día 4: Decoración del hogar**

—Ni se te ocurra salir de tu habitación, Maka.— Sentenció Soul empujando la puerta de su compañera mientras ella intentaba salir. Dando un resoplido, se rindió para volver a sentarse en su cama, esperando a que su arma la dejara salir.

Fuera de su habitación se podía oír mucho movimiento ¿Habían más personas en la sala? Sin poder evitar su curiosidad, se acercó a la puerta para oír mejor lo que sucedía del otro lado. Pudo escuchar a la perfección el estruendo de un golpe seguido de un "estoy bien" de su compañero. Suspiró con una mezcla de ternura y diversión.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo junto a su puerta, aunque debió ser un tiempo considerable, pues había avanzado mucho en su lectura. Soul le abrió la puerta en el instante en que terminaba un párrafo, le tomó las manos para que se levantara y saliera.

Un fuerte sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la rubia en cuanto vio la decoración, su compañero había decorado casi todo el techo con muérdago, seguramente se había caído intentando poner alguno especialmente alto. Se giró para mirarlo sonreir y apuntar hacia arriba, sus ojos subieron solo para ver el muérdago sobre su puerta.

—Ya sabes la tradición, Maka.— Sin que él se lo esperara, estampó sus labios con los de él en un beso demasiado brusco para su gusto. Soul la alejó unos centímetros. —Cualquiera creería que no somos novios, si no te gustó la decoración me lo pudiste haber dicho.—

—Es un lindo detalle, pero no debiste haber puesto tantos ¿Qué pasará cuando entre alguien más al departamento?— Ante esa pregunta, el chico se llevó una mano a su nuca, tal vez su idea para decorar su hogar había sido un poco exagerada.

—Los sacaremos, decoraremos todo de nuevo, juntos.— Se sonrieron antes de comenzar a sacar todos los muérdagos, parándose bajo estos de manera intencional algunas veces. Al finalizar el día, Maka hizo como que no se percataba de que aún estaba sobre su puerta y Soul simulaba que ese adorno no se iba a volver una tradición para futuras navidades.


	5. Árbol navideño

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el r** **eto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Día 5: Árbol Navideño.**

—Sigo creyendo que es un árbol demasiado grande.— Comentó Maka mientras colgaba una fotografía decorada en el árbol.

—Vamos, Maka. Es nuestra primera navidad en la nueva casa, merecemos un árbol para recordar.— Le ayudó a poner la fotografía que haría de estrella en su árbol, alejándose un poco para contemplar todo lo que habían hecho en el día.

Se habían quedado en casa en vez de ir al centro de la ciudad para ver el dichoso árbol, aunque esa había sido una tradición desde que eran novios, Soul no dejaría que Maka saliera del departamento con un clima que se podía clasificar como el peor de los últimos años.

—Es una suerte que Black Star no esté aquí para molestarse por que su foto no este arriba. — Maka alargó su mano para tomar la de su pareja y poder ver cuando el árbol era encendido y todas las fotografías eran iluminadas por las luces coloridas, cada una contando una historia con sus familiares y amigos. En lo alto del árbol, la última fotografía que tenían de su futuro hijo. Seguida por la de su matrimonio, ambos sonrientes, entrelazando sus manos.

—No creo que le moleste no estar arriba, al fin y al cabo, es uno de los que más sale en el árbol— La mujer recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, esperando que la próxima navidad la pudieran pasar siendo una familia de tres integrantes. Llevó su mano a su vientre, preguntándose si armar el próximo árbol sería tan significativo como el que habían armado hace apenas unos instantes; "Obviamente lo será, todas las navidades lo son desde que estoy con Soul." Pensó con alegría. Porque así era y estaba segura que eso no cambiaría en mucho tiempo.


	6. Chocolate, bombones y bastones

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el r** **eto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Día 6:Chocolate, bombones y bastones**

Maka terminó de batir todo para poder vaciarlo en el bol que usaría para preparar el chocolate. Había estado haciendo toda variedad de dulces, incluso había comprado una caja para poder entregarlos.

Su teléfono sonó en el momento en que colocaba todo en el horno. Con un poco de chocolate en su nariz, contentó con un saludo jovial.

—Hola, Maka— La voz de su padre le respondió del otro lado. No lo diría, pero estaba ansiosa por poder tener su tradición. —Lo siento mucho, pero no podremos pasar juntos esta navidad. Shinigami-sama me ha enviado a una misión que me tendrá fuera por lo menos tres semanas, de verdad lo lamento, hija.—

—No te preocupes, papá. Lo celebraremos cuando vuelvas.— Intentó que su voz no sonara decepcionada, pero de verdad había planeado mucho su navidad con su padre ahora que su relación era más cercana.

Cortó la llamada ¿Ahora qué haría con todos los dulces que había hecho para su padre? No tuvo tiempo para pensar en una respuesta cuando su arma entró. Decidió que lo mejor era no desperdiciar los dulces y compartirlos con él, ya le tenía una posición apartada, cuando Spirit llegará podría hacer más.

—Mira, pase por el centro y encontre estos bastones de caramelo, pensé que te gustarían por que te gusta la navidad y todo eso.— Soul le entregó la bolsa, sorprendiendose por el beso en la mejilla que su amiga le había dado en agradecimiento. Su sola presencia le había alegrado la fecha un ciento diez por ciento.


	7. Beso bajo el muérdago

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el reto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Día 7: El beso bajo el Muérdago**

LLega un punto en la vida de cualquier adolescente en el que te das cuenta que la sensación que tienes en el pecho es causado por alguien especial, también suele suceder que esa persona especial es más cercana de lo que crees y todas esas sensaciones estaban ocultas para no dañar la amistad que tenían.

Si tienes suerte, el universo conspira para que la transición de amigos a algo más pase de forma normal

¿En el caso de Soul y Maka? Ellos eran amigos y a la vez algo más, su relación nunca fue definida, ellos estaban bien con eso. Por eso no entendían el nerviosismo que les surgió al darse cuenta que habían terminado parados bajo un muérdago.

Nunca se habían besado, eso sería hacer más difícil distinguir la definición de su relación, pero ese día, frente a todos sus amigos que miraban expectantes como terminaría todo, se besaron. Fue un beso tímido, demasiado corto como para ser llamado beso, aún así hizo que los dos se miraran con un sonrojo en las mejillas y se alejaran lo más posible el resto de la noche. Hasta que llegaran a su departamento y repitieran la acción, dándose cuenta que a los quince años, ya no les importaba que tan lejos fuera su relación, lo importante era estar juntos.


	8. La familia se reúne

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el reto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Día 8: La familia se reúne...

La mesa estaba servida, Soul y Maka estaban frente a frente. Junto a ella se encontraban sus padres, Spirit y Kami. Junto a él, sus progenitores y hermano. Los siente se encontraban en el pequeño departamento Eater-Albarn, se podía sentir la tensión en todo el lugar, porque algunos no querían estar ahí, porque otros no se sentían cómodos con la presencia de los otros.

Soul se aclaró la garganta antes de pararse y hablar: —Maka y yo los hemos reunido aquí para darles una noticia.—

Sin dejar que otra palabra saliera de la boca de su hijo, Dayana lo interrumpió. —No nos digas, por favor, Soul, no nos digas que dejaste embarazada a esta muchacha.—

—¡¿Tocaste a mi hija, Eater?! ¿No te he dicho que si le llegas a tocar un pelo te castro?—

—Mi hija se ha arruinado la vida, era tan joven.—

—¿Eater? Por Dios, él es un Evans y si alguien le arruinó la vida al otro fue su descarriada hija.—

Los mayores siguieron discutiendo, en un segundo la cena había pasado a último plano, Wes estaba seguro que pronto toda esa comida sería usada en una guerra. Por su bienestar físico y mental intentó escabullirse, aunque una mano en su hombro se lo prohibió.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano?— ¿Eh, su hermano? ¿Acaso no estaba ahí con su pobre novia intentando que todos dejaran de gritar? Pero ellos no estaban, y el departamento era tan pequeño que no había lugar para esconderse ¿Habrían escapado? No tendrían una respuesta, pues ellos no aparecerían hasta unas horas más tarde.

Al final, esa fue la primera y última navidad en la que juntaron a las dos familias. Tiempo después se enterarían que lo que sus hijos les querían decir solo lograría que se tuvieran que ver un poco más seguido. Aunque de eso se encargaron las invitaciones a la próxima boda, una noticia no muy bien recibida por los Evans, ni por los Albarn, aunque ellos ya no podían opinar.


	9. Pavo, tarta y comida

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el reto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Día 9: Pavo, tarta y comida**

—Entonces este año yo haré la cena.— Su compañera lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. Soul no era de las personas con un gran talento culinario, en realidad a él le gustaba más comer que cocinar. Aún así, estaba ahí, despojando a Maka de cualquier responsabilidad ese día.

—No creo que sea tan malo, al fin y al cabo solo seremos tú y yo ¿No?—

Después de tres horas en las que Soul no salía de la cocina y Maka no regresaba al departamento. La alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar, haciendo que el arma revisará todas las ollas y cualquier lugar inflamable en su hogar.

Al finalizar, solo tenía en sus manos un pavo quemado y poco tiempo para remediarlo. Mientras botaba su intento fallido de cena, encontró una nota de su técnico :"No olvides la tarta para el postre." Mierda, lo había olvidado ¿Qué había hecho en esas tres horas?

Maka llegó media hora después, con comida a domicilio y una tarta pequeña ¡Había salvado la navidad! O al menos su cena.

—El próximo año lo haremos los dos, juntos como un equipo.— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras terminaban de comer la tarta.


	10. Noche de Navidad

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes para crear y entretener.**

 **Este relato participa en el reto de 10 días para navidad de La pagina de Facebook Lo Que Callamos Los Fanfickers. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Día 10: Noche de Navidad**

La pequeña Maka pasaría su primera navidad sin su madre, ya había recibido una postal de su parte. Su padre intentaba mantenerla distraída, aunque ella solo agradecía que estuviera con ella en ese momento, centrándose en ella y mostrándole cuánto la quería.

Al otro lado del océano, un pequeño Soul veía como sus padres y hermano entraban al escenario para su habitual presentación de noche buena, dejandolo a él entre el público con sus abuelos y frunciendo el ceño ante cada vez que sus abuelos mencionaban su futuro como pianista.

Casi diez años después, ambos estarían compartiendo su primera navidad juntos como equipo, acompañados de Black Star y Tsubaki.

Al terminar con su pequeña reunión, regresaron a su departamento, adornado solamente por un pequeño pino y una estrella de cartón pintada.

—El próximo año tendremos un árbol más grande.— Comentó Maka como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Solo con una condición—

—¿Cuál?—

—Que pasemos muchas más navidades juntos.—

A Maka se le aguaron los ojos, Soul le estaba pidiendo ya no estar solos en esas fechas, en esas ni en ninguna otra. Solo pudo asentir mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas, no quería que su compañero la molestara por ser sensible.

Antes de que cada uno se fuera a su habitación, se repartieron sus regalos. Para ella fue solo un libro con una dedicatoria escrita rápidamente y para él una chaqueta que pudiera usar, o no, cuando condujera la moto.

Ambos regalos seguirían con ellos muchos años después de eso, cuando cumplieran su décima navidad juntos y la siguiente, y la que siguió a esa. Porque ellos cumplieron su promesa, no se dejaron solos en ninguna de las navidades que siguieron a la primera.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad para todos.**

 **Pensé que no lograría terminar todas las historias a tiempo y estuve pensando mucho en como terminarla, pero creo que esta es la idea que más me gusta.**

 **Les agradezco de todo corazón que siguieran esta historia y que disfrutaran de las ideas que se me ocurrieron. Espero que tengan un buen fin de año y un 2018 lleno de fanfics y de SoMa.**


End file.
